<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Mission In Paris by NorthernWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277955">A Mission In Paris</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWriter/pseuds/NorthernWriter'>NorthernWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, romanogers - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:21:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277955</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernWriter/pseuds/NorthernWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam, Steve and Natasha take a job based in Paris as they aim to take down an arms dealer. Steve and Natasha go undercover as a married couple. will this mission make the pair admit their true feelings for one another?</p><p>Set post Captain America Civil War When Steve, Natasha and Sam are on the run.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After an eventful few days in Reykjavik, Sam and Steve arrive in London for a few days off. They made quite a bit of noise whilst in Iceland and they needed to lay low. Ever since the Sokovia Accords Steve, Nat and Sam have been working for themselves, doing the similar work to what the avengers do but it isn’t gods and people from space. They take down real criminals, from Thieves to kidnappers, murderers to arms dealers the trio did it all.</p><p>Natasha had to leave the guys to work alone as she went back to America to celebrate little Nathaniel’s birthday. She knew it was risky but Clint was still her family, to her it was worth it.</p><p>Steve and Sam were out for a run when Steve got a text from Natasha to say that she had landed and that she would meet them in a pub not too far from Buckingham Palace. </p><p>A few hours later Nat was sitting at the bar doing some research on their next job when a stranger approached her.</p><p>“Hello Gorgeous, Can I buy you a drink?” The stranger asks.</p><p>Natasha was about to respond but someone beat her to it. She recognised the voice instantly, she missed his voice.</p><p>“Hey man, can’t you see she already has one?” Steve says not wanting to make a scene.</p><p>The stranger got the hint and walked away leaving Natasha at the bar with Steve and Sam.</p><p>“Do I see a little but of green in your eyes Rogers” Natasha teases.</p><p>“You know green isn’t my colour” Steve replies.</p><p>“Hi Sam, how are you? You know what Natasha I’m good thank you for asking” Sam says sarcastically.</p><p>“Hi Sam” Natasha says.</p><p>“How was Clint?” Sam asks.</p><p>“He is good, all of them are good. I can tell that Clint is bored though. House arrest isn’t exactly his cup of tea. Cooper asked when your going to visit again, he really enjoyed when you came with me last time” Natasha says, replying to Sam but looking at Steve.</p><p>“I wish I could go back but the government wants me in handcuffs, it’s not a risk I’m willing to take” Steve says emphasising the risk of going back to the states.</p><p>“Steve, we have talked about this. They are my family as well and to me it is worth the risk and it’s easier for me to blend in” Natasha says.</p><p>“I know but still” Steve replies.</p><p>“You mentioned last night that you had another job” Sam asks. </p><p>“I did” Natasha responds trying to tease sam.</p><p>“Well? Are you going to tell us where it is or do we have to guess?” Sam says, Natasha’s plan worked.</p><p>“Im going to let you” Natasha start to say but it interrupted by Steve.</p><p>“Natasha, just tell us where the job is!” Steve snaps.</p><p>Normally Steve plays along with Natasha games, it was fun to see Sam stress out but this time Steve wasn’t in the mood.</p><p>Natasha looks at him trying to read him. Something was off but he wasn’t making it clear. Steve shakes his head, mentally dismissing her worry.</p><p>“The job is in Paris” Natasha States, the two men sigh heavily and sit down at the bar leaving Natasha slightly confused.</p><p>“Did I miss something? What’s wrong with Paris?” The redhead asks.</p><p>“Nothing is wrong with Paris itself. Its just that, when you left to visit Clint the first time” Steve emphasising the word first “we took a small job in Paris”.</p><p>“Which turned out to be huge” Sam utters</p><p>“As I was saying, we took a job in Paris and lets just say we made more enemies than friends. And by we I mean Sam” Steve explains.</p><p>“How was I suppose to know she was married to the biggest hotel tycoon in Paris? The feeling was mutual and she wasn’t even wearing a ring” Sam says, looking at Natasha trying to justify his actions.</p><p>“Let me get this straight, I leave you both for a long weekend and you end up sleeping your way through Paris and pissing off a millionaire” Natasha says, trying to understand the situation.</p><p>“I slept with one woman”</p><p>“Several times” Steve cuts in.</p><p>“Well we can’t all be like you Steve. With the amount of women that were lingering I’m surprised you did take at least one back to the hotel” Sam says.</p><p>Steve doesn’t reply instead he look straight to Natasha, who has a look of jealousy in her eyes.</p><p>“Who’s green now?” Steve says teasing Natasha.</p><p>“Shut up”. She replies</p><p>“So what damage did sam and his wandering hands cause” Natasha questions</p><p>“Not that much damage, Sam just isn’t allowed in the majority of the hotels in Paris” Steves states.</p><p>“Well, i’m not allowed to get caught. I will lay low.” Sam clarifies.</p><p>“Ok. Sam stays behind the scenes, Me and Steve do the heavy lifting. Agreed?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Agreed” The pair say in unison.</p><p>“Good. Our flight leaves in 45 minutes” Natasha tells the boys.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter Two</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha would admit, the flight she booked was cutting it close to the line. 45 minutes to travel across London, check in and go through security. Enough She has been through security countless amounts of time, she still gets nervous. If one of them gets recognised and the person who notices knows enough, they could all end up in jail.</p><p>All three of them made a pact when they first started working away from the avengers, if one of them gets caught the other two will carry on. All though they all agreed, each of them knew that they could never let it happen.</p><p>The trio was on the plane on their way to Paris. Sam was on the aisle, Steve was in the middle and Natasha was by the window.</p><p>After sitting in silence for an hour, Natasha looks over to Steve and sees him reading a Ernest Hemingway novel, he had a thing for the classics. She could tell he deep into the book but she decides to ask him about why he snapped earlier on in the day.</p><p>“Hey, Whats was the matter with you the at the pub?” Natasha asks as she taps Steve on his shoulder.</p><p>“Nothing, why’d you ask?” Steve says innocently.</p><p>“You snapped at me when I was winding Sam up, you normally back me up and we tease him together” She explained.</p><p>“Natasha, I didn’t snap at you. I've barely slept and I’m not in the mood to play games”</p><p>Right there in that moment, Natasha sees Steve, really sees him. He is exhausted, the guy has been on the run for over a year, never staying in one place for more than a few weeks. Her and Sam go back to the states every couple of months. Sam to visit the VA and Natasha to see Clint. Steve has been back to New York twice, both times he got recognised and fled the country. Almost everybody knew him, it was hard for him to blend in.</p><p>In this moment, Natasha’s heart broke for Steve.</p><p>“I’ve thought about going to see Clint though, he asked if I wanted to visit a few months ago. It would be nice to see Laura and the kids too” Steve says as a smile appeared on his face.</p><p>Natasha doesn’t say a word and lets Steve go back to reading his book, that is until Sam informs them that they will be landing in 15 minutes. Steve puts his book in his backpack and starts talking to Sam about some sports game that was on the night before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The trio arrive in Paris and rent a car, over the past couple of months they have realised that getting a taxi is one of the easier ways to get caught. </p><p>Steve drives with sam in the front seat and Natasha in the back. The guys begin talking about the last time they were in Paris while Nat sits quietly in the back reading the intel on her phone. All her concentration is on the phone until see hears what Steve and Sam are talking about.</p><p>“Steve, you remember that blonde. She gave me her number and asked that if we i.e you were ever in the city again to give her a call” Sam says.</p><p>“Sam, i’m not interested in her. Last time I saw her, she was with whats her name, oh yeah, Sophia. The wife of the guy we are targeting tonight” Steve says whilst focusing on the road ahead of him.</p><p>“Oh yeah I forgot about that part” Sam admits.</p><p>Steve looks in the rear view mirror and see Natasha looking directly at him, he didn’t realise that she was listening to the conversation. Natasha continues to stare, Steve raised his eyebrows and Natasha shakes her head.</p><p>“I still can’t believe you didn’t make a move on her though, she was gorgeous and she definitely had a thing for you” Sam says refusing the drop the topic.</p><p>“What can I say, she isn’t my type” Steve says smirking whilst once again looking at Natasha.</p><p>After 45 minutes of pointless conversation the trio arrive at their hotel. It isn’t the same one as last night but it was a beautiful hotel nevertheless.</p><p>“This hotel is incredible” Natasha says as they enter the lobby.</p><p>“I’d like to take the credit but Steve booked it” Sam replies.</p><p>“What can I say, we are on the run, away from the people we care about most. We might as well do it in style” Steve says.</p><p>Natasha never thought she would see the day when Steve choose luxury over simplicity. When they first went of the run from the world security council, Steve was adamant that they should stay in the most low key hotel possible. They stay in hostels, sharing one room between the three of them. It wasn’t ideal but sharing a room brought the trio together, it bonded them.</p><p>“Good choice Cap” Natasha admits.</p><p>All three of them make their way to the reception, Natasha begins to talk to the receptionist but soon realises that she has no idea what names the reservation are under. Steve notices that Natasha takes charge and waits for her to admit defeat. She turns around to Steve as he stands with his arms crossed waiting. Natasha doesn’t say a word as she steps back giving Steve space to go to front desk.</p><p>“Good Morning, I have three rooms booked under the name Robert Cohn” Steve says to the receptionist. </p><p>The receptionist doesn’t reply as she continues to ogle Steve. </p><p>“Did you not hear him, three rooms, Robert Cohn” Natasha says. </p><p>Sam laughs at Natasha outburst and Steve just rolls his eyes. He loves it when Natasha gets jealous, it makes him wonder about how she really feels.</p><p>“Of course, I do apologise. Here are you keys. I have three rooms on the 17th floor. Room 17, 14 and 16. Rooms 14 and 16 are adjoining rooms, I hope this won’t be an issue” The receptionist says.</p><p>“That won’t be an issue, thank you” Steve says as he goes to pick up the keys but before he has  the chance, Sam picks the key with the #17 keyring.</p><p>“I guess that makes us neighbours for the night” Natasha says to Steve with smile on her face picking up #16 key.</p><p>Steve doesn’t reply to her as he picks #14 key and head to the elevator. Sam has already walking ahead leaving the pair.</p><p>“Don’t think I didn’t see your jealously….neighbour” Steve says smugly as he walks towards Sam.</p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes at Steve’s comment. Natasha have been jealous ever since she heard the guys talking about the women that wanted Steve. She knows she has no right, Steve is a single man. Still, part of her wanted him all to herself.</p><p>As the elevator doors open on their floor, all three of them make their way to their rooms. Due to his natural speed even when walking, Steve reaches his room first but stops at the threshold.</p><p>“We have a few hours before we need to start running over the mission, do you guys want to go for stroll, grab a bite to eat” Steve suggests.</p><p>“What is it with you and eating, we had breakfast 3 hours ago and you had a huge plate. I’ve never met someone who eats as much as you” Sam says.</p><p>“I think it has something to do with the super solider serum, Tony ran some tests and apparently I have an extremely fast metabolism” Steve says shyly.</p><p>“I think thats a great idea Steve, I would love to” Natasha replies to Steve’s question whilst rubbing his shoulder, reassuring him. She knows that he doesn’t like his fast metabolism.</p><p>“I think i’m going to get some shut eye. Im exhausted” Sam explains.</p><p>“Ok, sam. Ill check in with you later on” Steve responds.</p><p>They all go to enter their rooms until Sam begins to say something.</p><p>“Oh, Steve. Im sorry for teasing you about the appetite. I didn’t mean anything by it” He apologies.</p><p>Steve looks at Sam but doesn’t respond. Instead his heads into his hotel room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter Four</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve is in his own world when he hears a knock on the adjoining door.</p><p>“Mind if I come in?” Natasha asks.</p><p>Steve doesn’t say anything, he just pats the part of the bed next to him.</p><p>“You ready to go ?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Yes, just give me 5 minutes to freshen up” Steve replies.</p><p>Steve leaves Natasha sitting on the bed whilst he goes into the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water and brushes his teeth. </p><p>“We don’t have to got for food if you are not hungry” Steve asks Nat.</p><p>Natasha rolls her eyes, Steve is always thinking about everyone else before himself. She knew that Sam’s comment got to Steve but she thought he would have brushed it off by now. </p><p>Over the years Natasha has seen first hand what happens to Steve when he doesn’t eat. She was so scared when her and Steve were on a mission which was suppose to last 3 hours max but they were out in the field for 14 hours. They didn’t have the chance to eat because of how complicated the mission got. Natasha could handle it, as could any other normal human being. She was hungry but she would be fine. Steve on the other hand began to weaken. He couldn’t move as fast as he normally can, his strength decreased. They pair never talked about it because it’s something Steve hates and very few people know about.</p><p>“Steve. Look who it is your speaking to. I know that when your hungry you need to eat. You don’t have to hide it from me. Remember?” Natasha says.</p><p>“I remember” Steve mumbles whilst brushing his teeth.</p><p>Steve and Natasha leave the hotel and begin their stroll around Paris. Steve was very stiff when they first left. Natasha noticed that he is like this whenever they land in a new place. He is terrified that he might get recognised and caught.</p><p>“So…How do you like Paris” Natasha asks, breaking the silence.</p><p>“It’s nice, theres something about the city. Its makes me feel at peace. The people are polite especially when you speak French and the food is incredible” Steve replies.</p><p>“You speak French?”</p><p>“Je fais. I try and learn as many languages as I can. Its easier to fit in when I can speak the native language”</p><p>Natasha doesn’t respond. After been away from the avengers for a few years Steve still isn’t comfortable being on the run.</p><p>“So you mentioned food” Natasha says.</p><p>“I did, I know this little cafe not to far from here” Steve tells Nat.</p><p>As Steve and Natasha walk into the small family run bistro, it becomes evidently clear why Steve has choose this place. Away from the mains streets, quiet and owned by a old married couple. She could tell by the decorations that the husband fought in the war.</p><p>“Steven, welcome back” an older woman says.</p><p>“Its good to be back, where’s…” Steve begins to say but is interrupted.</p><p>“Well if it isn’t Steve Rogers back in Paris. I thought you said you didn’t know when you’d be back?” The older gentleman asks.</p><p>“Ernest, its good to see you. I know what I said but I go where I am needed. You know how it is” Steve says with a smile on his face and Ernest replies with a nod.</p><p>Natasha hasn’t seen Steve this laid back in long while. It must be something to do with the shared history between the two men. </p><p>“We have the table you sat at before available, thats is you want it. If not pick anywhere” Ernest’s wife says.</p><p>“That table will be perfect, thank you” Steve replies.</p><p>As the pair take a seat at the table and look though the menu, Nat can’t help but stare at Steve. She has missed seeing this side of him, the person that isn’t constantly looking over his shoulder. She tries to hide behind the menu so that Steve doesn’t catch her staring.</p><p>“I can see you, you know?”</p><p>Natasha doesn’t respond as she diverts her attention back to the menu.</p><p>“Do you have something to say or are you just enjoying the view” Steve continues whilst teasing Natasha.</p><p>“I like it when your like this”</p><p>Steve doesn’t say anything, he only raises his eyebrow in intrigue.</p><p>“Relaxed, happy. Its like I’m out for dinner with the old Steve” </p><p>“What no jokes about the old Steve part?” Steve questions.</p><p>“I’m being serious. In all the time that have worked with you since leaving the facility, you have never told anyone your real name” Natasha says hoping to find out more information without prying to much.</p><p>“I was trying to find a place to recharge. Sam wanted to go out and I wanted to stay in but whilst I was in my room Sam kept knocking on my door. I decided to go for a run, I knew that sam wouldn’t want to join me and I could easily outrun him. After about an hour, it started to rain so I tried to find a quiet place where I could take shelter and grab a bite to eat. Straight away I found this place. As I walked through the door Ernest and his wife greeted me as if I was the president of the united states. It wasn’t until a little later that Ernest told me that he knew who I was and that he wouldn’t tell anyone that I was here. In return he wanted to ask me a few questions about the war and adjusting to the modern world. We got talking and before I knew I had eaten 4 croque monsieurs and we had been talking for over 2 hours” Steve carried on talking.</p><p>Natasha didn’t reply to Steve and allowed him to carry on talking, he carried on for about half an hour before Ernest’s wife came over for their order.</p><p>“We will have two croque Monsieur’s please” Natasha says whilst smiling at Steve.</p><p>“I see Steven has told about the last time he was here” The older lady says.</p><p>“He has, thank you for making him feel so welcome” Natasha tells her.</p><p>“Your welcome. Steven is a good man, make sure you take good care of him” Ernest wife responds.</p><p>Steve was about to tell her that he and Natasha were just but he didn’t get the chance.</p><p>“Im trying my best” Natasha says sincerely.</p><p>The pair eat the toasties, leave the restaurant and make their way back to their hotel.</p><p>“Do you mind if I make a quick pit stop on the way back” Steve asks Natasha.</p><p>“Of Course, where do you have in mind?” Nat asks.</p><p>“There is this little bookshop that I went to last time we were here. I need some new books, I have almost finished the batch I got” </p><p>The pair arrive at Shakespeare &amp; Company. Natasha opts to wait outside whilst Steve goes in for his books. He takes a little longer than expected so she decides to get coffees for them both.</p><p>“There you are. I thought you had gotten lost in there” Natasha says passing Steve his coffee as he exits the shop.</p><p>“What can I say, there are a lot of books to choose from”</p><p>“So, what did you get” Natasha asks.</p><p>“I got a few more Ernest Hemingway books” Steve replies.</p><p> </p><p>Steve and Natasha walk back to the hotel talking about nothing in particular, whilst enjoying each others company.</p><p>As they arrive back to the hotel they knock on Sam’s door. He answers but you can tell that he has been asleep. They agree that they will meet in Steve’s room to discuss the nights plans. If all goes well they will be out of Paris in before the end of the night.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter Five</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was an hour after Steve and Nat got back to their hotel rooms. </p><p>The trio were in Steve’s room.</p><p>“Our target is Pierre Lombar. He uses his hotel empire as a front for trafficking, mainly weapons. Guests check in and check out with an extra bag” Steve explains.</p><p>“So me and Steve will attend the party, gain the intel we need and the report to the local police” Natasha suggests.</p><p>“As much I would love to attend the party, I cant. Pierre will recognise me straight away, I think that it is best that I stay here or in a room at his hotel and be your eyes and ears” Sam claims.</p><p>“Ok, so Sam stays at the hotel, it’s just me and you” Natasha says to Steve.</p><p>“Sam we be in a hotel room on the first floor, closest one to the stairs, did you set up the cameras?” Steve says and Sam nods.</p><p>“What are we going to do if the room is already booked?” Natasha interrupts.</p><p>“What do you take me for? I have already booked the room” Steve says smugly.</p><p>“Ok, so you have clearly already thought this through. Please continue” Natasha says, gesturing her hand.</p><p>“Me and Natasha will go undercover as a couple” </p><p>“We will?” Natasha questions.</p><p>“We will. Now as I was saying. Me and Natasha will be a couple, this way we won’t be pursued by outside parties. Pierre didn’t recognise last time we were in Paris so I don’t have to worry about that. I am in contact with one of Pierre’s men, he has been telling Pierre about us and will introduce us to him. I will be an art dealer that is based in Cannes and you will be my wife” Steve explains</p><p>“You said that Pierre was a weapons trafficker, why would he care about an art dealer” Steve smiles at the fact that Natasha didn’t question the fact that she would be his wife.</p><p>“My guy says that his boss wants to venture out, apparently he is getting bored with dealing weapons and wants to get into the art business. Hence why I am going to be an art dealer” Steve explains.</p><p>“Ok, sounds like a solid plan, a lot of thought has gone into this. How long have you been planning this?” Sam says from the chair in the corner.</p><p>“Sam has a point. I was the one that brought this case to you. How did you know about it?” Natasha questions.</p><p>“I didn’t. But when me and Sam left Paris I knew that we had to take this guy down so I starting planning it on the way home. My guy on the inside came to me whilst Sam was with Pierre’s wife. I already had an inside source, I just had to wait for the right time” Steve explains.</p><p>“But how did you know to book our room in this hotel, Sam’s room in the other hotel for this weekend?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“I was going to suggest that we go to Paris to take down Pierre but you beat me to it. What is it they say about great minds” Steve replies.</p><p>“So I will be in the hotel room whilst you and Natasha work the room for intel” Sam questions</p><p>“Yes, your room is booked but you still need to set it up. The cameras are in place so Sam will have eyes on us” Steve says.</p><p>“When did you have time to do that” Natasha asks Sam.</p><p>“Whilst you and Steve went out for something to eat”  </p><p>“And you’re sure that you didn’t get caught?” Natasha says.</p><p>“Yes, the hotel was dead. Nobody saw me go in or out” Sam responds.</p><p>“Good, as soon as your ready head over to the hotel. I need you in the room before Pierre gets there. If he see’s you then you will be kicked out and we will be going in blind. Understood?” </p><p>“Loud and clear captain. I’ll go get ready and head over there. Make sure the cameras are in the right place. If any need moving I will have time to do so”</p><p>“Ok, we will come up to you when we get to the hotel” Natasha says as sam leaves to get ready.</p><p>With sam in his own room, it leaves Steve and Natasha alone to go over their side of the plan.</p><p>“So, what is our plan Steve?” Natasha asks.</p><p>It was foreign land for Natasha to leave the planning to someone else, to let them take control of the mission. Normally she needs to know everything ahead of time but with Steve it is different, she trusts Steve like she trusts Clint.</p><p>“I’m Glad you asked. As I mentioned earlier we will be attending the party as Christos and Adriana Boule. We are art dealers and have several galleries of our own, I am the one of acquires the art and you sell the pieces to other galleries located all over Europe” Steve explains.</p><p>“And what makes you think I know anything about art?”</p><p>“You told me when we were in Prague that when you were younger you would go to galleries with your mother, you both were in awe of the paintings. You made sure to learn everything you could about the art in the gallery so that the people who worked there didn’t look down on you” </p><p>“I can’t believe you remember that” Natasha says surprisingly.</p><p>Natasha told Steve that story over a year ago, she hadn’t told anybody else that story not even Clint. Her childhood is something that Natasha never talked about. Steve noticed but never asked. She felt safe with Steve, like she could tell him anything and would never think less of her, mainly because that is what he keeps telling her.</p><p>It was a Thursday night in Prague. Sam wasn’t needed so it was just Steve and Natasha. They were both laid on the bed after a hectic day in the European city. The mission hadn’t gone as planned but they improvised and got the job done like always. They were both laid side by side with a comfortable distance between them. Steve had asked if Natasha ever thought that when they were younger that they would be living the life they had now. It was a simple yes or no question but Natasha surprised Steve by opening up about her mother and Russia, two subjects Steve knew were off limits. He let Nat speak, looking at her in admiration as she smiled her way through the story. </p><p>When Natasha finished talking all he said was ‘thank you’ she had let him into her life and he didn’t plan on leaving it anytime soon.</p><p>In Steve’s hotel room, the pair sat in silence for a few seconds.</p><p>“So we are going to a party and I would like my wife to be the talk of the town” Steve said as he pulled a box from under the bed.</p><p>“Is this for me?” Natasha asks even though she already knew the answer.</p><p>“Well it won’t fit me and i’m 100% sure that it would look better on you”</p><p>Natasha looked at the box and read the writing on the top. Oscar De La Renta. She knew this designer, she knew the price of his dresses. She proceeds to open the box and left speechless by what she sees.</p><p>“A beautiful dress for a beautiful woman” Steve says as he watches Natasha pull the dress out of the box.</p><p>Natasha looks at Steve. Steve looks at Natasha. Neither saying a word, enjoying the moment. She leans forward and kisses Steve on the cheek.</p><p>“And what will you be wearing?” Natasha asks.</p><p>Steve point the the suit bag hanging on the bathroom door.</p><p>“I will be wearing that” Steve replies.</p><p>Steve’s phones goes off alerting him that he has a text message. It was from Sam letting him know that he is at the hotel setting up his room.</p><p>“Sam is at the hotel, we should both be getting ready” Steve tells Natasha.</p><p>“Aye, aye, Captain” Natasha says teasing Steve.</p><p>“You know I hate that phrase” Steve says.</p><p>“I know. Thats is why I say it” Natasha says as the goes through the adjoining door to her room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter Six</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>An hour later Natasha is ready. She knocks on the door that connects her room to Steve’s. No answer. She knocks again. She hears Steve mumble something and then hears things falling over. Not a minute later, Steve opens the door then heads back into the bathroom without saying anything to her. He continues to mumble to himself.</p><p>“Steve, is everything ok in there?” Natasha asks slightly concerned.</p><p>“Yes but I need you help” Steve says coming through to the bedroom area.</p><p>“Please will you help me with my tie? I can’t get it right” He asks.</p><p>Natasha smiles at the thought that Captain America can fight the mightiest humans and aliens yet he cannot tie a tie.</p><p>“Of course come here” Natasha says.</p><p>She begins to tie his tie, in a few minutes it is done. She looks up and sees Steve staring at her. </p><p>“What wrong Steve?”</p><p>“Nothing, is just that…” Steve begins to say.</p><p>“What? What is it?” Natasha interrupts.</p><p>“You look incredible”</p><p>“That’s sweet of you to say Steve”</p><p>“No Natasha I mean it, you’re beautiful”  He says honestly.</p><p>They stay there a moment, just the two of them. Over the years they have had several moments like this, where everything around them disappears. Natasha has never had this connection with anybody and Steve hasn’t felt this strongly about someone since Peggy.</p><p>“I could stand here all day but we really should be going, Sam will be waiting for us” Steve says, hating himself for ruining their moment.</p><p>The both leave the hotel and get into the car that will take them to the hotel. After a ten minute drive they arrive, Steve and Nat have gone over the plan one last time. </p><p>They enter the hotel and head straight to Sam’s room. The elevator ride is short as he is on the first floor as planned. They exit and knock on sam’s door, he answers immediately.</p><p>“Damn, I thought you were room service” Sam says jokingly.</p><p>“You got everything set up?” Natasha asks.</p><p>Sam points to the laptop behind him.</p><p>“All set up, I have these for you both” Sam says handing Steve and Nat an ear piece each.</p><p>“I will be able to hear every word you say and vice versa so I would appreciate it if you keep the flirting to a minimum” He says jokingly.</p><p>Steve and Nat look at each other and smirk</p><p>“I believe he is talking to you Romanoff” Steve says.</p><p>“No, I think he was speak to you Rogers” Natasha replies.</p><p>“Actually I was speaking to the pair of you. Your both as bad a each other”</p><p>“We better be heading downstairs, the party is starting” Steve says.</p><p>“Have fun and don’t get into too much trouble” Sam says.</p><p>The pair head downstairs, as they leave the elevator Steve reaches out and holds Natasha hand. At first she turns stiff but soon relaxes when she realised who is holding her hand.</p><p>“Sorry I didn’t mean to catch you off guard, its just that married people tend to hold hands” Steve says.</p><p>“No complaints here, I just didn’t expect it” </p><p>They walk toward to the doors of the main dining hall. Most of the tables have been removed, there is a dance floor in the middle of the room and bar that covers the entire walls of the room.</p><p>“Let’s get a drink” Natasha suggests.</p><p>As the head to the bar, a guy in his early thirties grabs Steve by the shoulder catching them both off guard. </p><p>“Christos, it’s good to see you again” The stranger says.</p><p>“Anthoine, It's good to see you. How have you been?” Steve asks.</p><p>“Im well. You must be Adrianna, your husband has told me many great things about you” Anthoine says.</p><p>“That’s right, you two haven’t met. Adriana this is Anthoine, Anthoine this is my wife Adrianna. Anthoine works for Pierre” Steve explains.</p><p>“Anthoine, it’s a pleasure to meet you” Natasha says.</p><p>“The pleasure is all mine, may I say your look rather ravishing tonight”</p><p>“No you may not” Steve says rather defensively. Natasha loves when Steve gets jealous.</p><p>The young Frenchman’s face turns male as he struggles to get his words out.</p><p>“Anthoine, I’m joking. I think my wife looks spectacular as well” Steve says emphasises the words ‘my wife’.</p><p>“You’re a very funny man. I will leave you two to get a drink” Anthoine says.</p><p>Anthoine goes to shakes Steve’s hand and pulls him close whispering something in his ear. Something thats Natasha can’t quite hear even with her impeccable hearing.</p><p>Steve and Natasha finally get the the bar and Steve orders their drinks. A vodka on the rocks for Natasha and a Macallan neat for Steve.</p><p>“He said that Pierre is aware that we are here and he is going to set up a meeting later on” Steve tells Natasha.</p><p>Natasha smiles knowing that Steve knows that she wanted to know what Anthoine had said. That was one the things she liked the most about Steve. He almost always knew what she was thinking.</p><p> </p><p>“How about we divide and conquer? Gain some intel then meet back here in, say, 20 minutes?” Natasha suggests.</p><p>“Sounds good to me, see you in twenty minutes” he replies.</p><p>Steve and Natasha split up and work the room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter Seven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“So you say that you own a nightclub” Natasha says.</p><p>“That’s right and a beautiful woman like you is welcome anytime, free of charge of course.” the guys Natasha is speaking to replies, trying to grab Nat’s hand</p><p>“Thats kind, I’ll be sure to tell my husband that” Natasha says trying to get the guy to back off.</p><p>Meanwhile Steve is across the room talking to a couple from Monaco who is in the city for a short city break. Apparently they are friends with Pierre and have some interesting things to say about him. The husband carries on talking but Steve isn’t paying attention, he has spotted Natasha across the room talking to some guy and he doesn’t like what he sees.</p><p>“I’m sorry do you mind if we carry this conversation on later. There is a guy talking to my wife who clearly doesn’t care for the ring on her left hand if you get what mean” Steve says.</p><p>“Of course, go sort him out. Us men don’t let guys like him get away with making a move on our women” the husband says as he grabs his wife by the waist.</p><p>Steve leaves the couple at the table and head toward Natasha. </p><p>“Hey Beautiful, you ok over here?” Steve says to Natasha.</p><p>“Come on man, can’t you see she is already taken. Go find yourself another woman for the night” the sleeze ball says.</p><p>“Oh I already have my sights on a lady” Steve says as he kisses Natasha on the side of her head.</p><p>“Dude, back off” the stranger says shoving Steve.</p><p>Steve punches the guy in his face knocking him to the floor but making sure that he remains consious.</p><p>“My bad, did I not introduce myself. I am Christos Boule and this is my wife Adrianna Boule. If I see you talking to her again then the next thing to come out of your mouth will be your teeth. Do you understand” Steve says furiously.</p><p>“Yes, I understand. Mrs Boule I apologise” The guy says.</p><p>At this point Steve has made a scene and everybody is looking at them.</p><p>“Way to keep low profile guys” Sam says though the ear piece as he watches it all unfold on the cameras.</p><p>“Not now Sam” Natasha says and Sam stays quiet.</p><p>At this point a few security guards are heading towards Steve and Natasha.</p><p>“Sir is everything ok over here?” They ask.</p><p>“Everything is fine. This guy was hitting on my wife. He should have known no one speaks to Christos Boule’s wife like that and gets away with it” </p><p>“I’m afraid i’m going to…” The security guard begins to say but it interrupted.</p><p>“Mr Boule, I have been trying to find you all night” A tall, well built guy says.</p><p>“That is Pierre Lombar” Sam says through the comms.</p><p>“Make sure that this scum gets escorted out of here, I don’t want to see him in my hotel again” Pierre says to his security guard.</p><p>“I appreciate that Mr Lombar but I had it handled” Steve says.</p><p>“I can see that Mr Boule. But I cannot let the other guests think that his behaviour is acceptable in my hotels and please call me Pierre” Pierre Lombar says.</p><p>“Well, Pierre please call me Christos and this is my wife Adriana” Steve says introducing Natasha to him.</p><p>“Its a pleasure to meet you Mr Lombar” Natasha says.</p><p>“Please, Pierre. It’s my pleasure” Pierre replies.</p><p>“I would like apologise for that guests behaviour, please enjoy drinks on me tonight. It is the least I can do” Lombar says.</p><p>“That is very kind of you, thank you” Steve says.</p><p>“Your welcome. Once you both have a drink I would love to speak business if you don’t mind?” Pierre asks.</p><p>“Of course but before that I need to have a dance with my Wife” Steve says as he reaches for Natasha hand.</p><p>“With a wife like that, I don’t blame you” Pierre says before he leaves to return to the party.</p><p>Steve and Nat head toward the bar for another round of drinks.</p><p>“Steve what was that about?” Natasha questions.</p><p>“I wasn’t going let that guy speak to my wife like that and get away with it. You should be happy that I didn’t do anything else to him” Steve says.</p><p>“But I’m not your wife, this is just a cover” Natasha says.</p><p>Steve doesn’t reply. He orders his and Natasha drinks. He downs his in one and order another drink. Although what Natasha said is true it didn’t mean that it didn’t hurt. He is enjoying being fake married to Natasha.</p><p>With Steve’s silence, Natasha knows she has touched a nerve. She didn’t mean to hurt his feelings but it was true, his behaviour could have ruined the mission and Natasha didn’t want this night to end. Being married to Steve for the night is making Natasha think more and more about her feelings for Steve. Is what she is feeling real or is she just doing her job?</p><p>“I needed to be introduced to Pierre. I knew my behaviour would attract attention and it worked. We met our target and set up our meeting without Anthoine having get involved” Steve explains. Anthoine has been feeding Pierre information about Christos Boule for weeks, ever since Steve and Sam were in Paris last time.</p><p>“Well I guess your plan worked” Natasha replies, raising her glass to Steve.</p><p>Natasha notices Steve looking at an older couple. He locks eyes with the couple he was speaking to earlier. No word are exchanged but the two men raise their glasses.</p><p>“What’s that about?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“Let’s just say we both don’t like it when other men make a move on our women”</p><p>“Your women, so what I’m yours now?” </p><p>“Your are for tonight” Steve states.</p><p>Natasha and Steve continue talking for a bit about nothing in particular.</p><p>“How about that dance” Steve says to Natasha.</p><p>“I didn’t think you were been serious” Natasha claims.</p><p>“Well you were wrong. May I?” Steve asks holding out his hand for Natasha to take, which she does without question.</p><p>The pair make their way to the dance floor holding hands as they do so.</p><p>Steve hold Natasha by her waist as her hand does to the back of Steve’s shoulder and their hands intertwine. Their bodies move in sync as Elvis Presley’s ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love’ plays. Natasha closes her eyes as she rests her head on Steve’s chest meanwhile Steve can’t help but look at Natasha. Both of them thinking about what their future could look like, did they have a chance at happiness?</p><p>As the chorus of the song plays, Natasha looks up at Steve and they lock eyes. In this moment, they weren’t on a mission, they weren’t undercover, they were just Steve and Nat. Two people that clearly cared for each other but daren’t act on their feelings in fear that the other didn’t feel the same.</p><p>Steve makes the first move, his leans down and kisses Natasha. She pulls away and Steve begins to apologise but she soon leans up to Steve and kisses him back, this time the kiss is more passionate. The pair stop dancing, Natasha’s arms move so that they are around Steve’s neck and Steve moves his hand so that they are around Natasha waist. Both actions making sure that the other person doesn’t move. The song finishes but Steve and Natasha stay where in they are. They pull apart and just look at each other, neither of them knowing what to say. Steve begins to talk but is interrupted by a stranger in a suit.</p><p>“Im sorry to interrupt but Mr Lombar has to leave earlier than usual and he wants to speak to you before he leaves” The guard explains.</p><p>“Of course, Where exactly is Pierre?” Steve asks trying to get an answer that Sam will hear over the comms in case things go wrong.</p><p>“I will take you to him” the guard states.</p><p>Natasha looks at Steve. They return the focus back to the task at hand. Take down Pierre Lombar.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter Eight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Natasha and Steve are lead down a hallway away to Pierre, away from the party. </p><p>They realise that this area wouldn’t be covered by the cameras Sam set up and they get confirmation by that over the comms.</p><p>“Guys, where did you go? I don’t have eyes” Sam says but gets no response.</p><p>“Can you both hear me? Is everything ok?” He says again.</p><p>Natasha and Steve can hear sam but they can’t respond as it would be suspicious. Steve stops walking and bends down to tie his shoe. Once he is bent down he looks as Natasha and slightly nods his head, Natasha begins talking to the guard whilst Steve pretends to tie his shoe and checks in with sam.</p><p>“We’re good. Can’t talk. Meeting with Pierre. Don’t know where. Keep ears open” Steve says to Sam.</p><p>“Understood, let me know if you need me” Sam says knowing that he won’t get a response.</p><p>The guard stops when the get to two large doors. </p><p>“He is in there” The guards says.</p><p>“Thank you” Steve says shaking the guards hand.</p><p>“Your welcome but your wife has to stay out here” The guard instructs.</p><p>“No deal, either we both go in or neither of us do” Steve says giving the guard an ultimatum.</p><p>The guard puts a finger to his ear, clearly listening to someone through an ear piece. </p><p>“Understood” the guard says into his jacket sleeve.</p><p>“Mr Lombar will see you both now” He says.</p><p>“Thank you, we will both go in” Natasha say smugly.</p><p>The pair enter the room which turns out to be Pierre’s office. He is stood next to one of the huge windows at the back of the room.</p><p>“Pierre I understand you have to leave early, I hope everything is ok” Natasha says.</p><p>“Everything is fine, i’m just needed elsewhere” He explains</p><p>“Well then we won’t keep you” Steve says.</p><p>“A mutual friend of ours tells me that you want some new art for your hotels. Something unique and rare” Steve says.</p><p>“Thats right, from what I have heard you can get the rarest pieces” Piece says.</p><p>“You heard right, I acquire the pieces and Adrianna will sell them to you” Steve explains.</p><p>“I wasn’t aware both of you were involved” Pierre queries.</p><p>“We have worked together for a long time. Christos can get just about any piece in the world and I can sell it legitimately though our galleries. It easier to validate the art when you know that it is stolen or it is the worlds best forgery” Natasha explains.</p><p>“Your reputation proceeds you. Everyone that I have spoken to says you are the best in the business. If I give you a list of paintings, how long until you can get them to me?” Pierre asks.</p><p>“It depends. You could give us a list of ten paintings and we could get that to you quicker than we can get you one painting. Does that make sense?” Steve states.</p><p>“I understand, I have the same issues” Pierre says.</p><p>“Yes, we are fully aware of your business” Natasha says.</p><p>“Yes, we are. In fact you have something that we want as well. You have certain items that we need” Steve says to Pierre.</p><p>“You see, we have been having some security issues at our galleries in the south. Now we have hired some security but they aren’t equip to do the job to the highest ability if you get what I am saying” Natasha explains.</p><p>“I understand. So there is an opportunity for us both to get what we want” Pierre replies.</p><p>“Exactly” Steve and Natasha say in unison.</p><p>“Do you have your list with you?” Steve asks.</p><p>“Yes I do” Pierre says handing list to Natasha. </p><p>She reads the note and then hands it to Steve and he nods his head.</p><p>“This is doable. Do you have a timeframe in mind?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“For the full list a month, for the first three two weeks” Pierre states.</p><p>“We can do that” Steve says.</p><p>“Do you have your list?” Pierre asks.</p><p>“No I don’t. You see I didn’t want to have a list of weapons written on a piece on in my pocket. It looks a little suspicious if I get searched or drop it” Steve says.</p><p>“But you know what you need, tell me?” Pierre says.</p><p>“We need 1x AK-47, 1x MP5K, 2x M9’s and 2x G18’s” Natasha says.</p><p>“A women who know’s her guns. Christos you have a brilliant women here”</p><p>“Don’t I know it” Steve says.</p><p>“Can you get what we need?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“With ease. We have these weapons in Paris. We can have them sent to your gallery by the end of the week” Pierre claims.</p><p>“Thats is excellent news, hopefully this will stop people from trying to steal from us” Steve says.</p><p>Both Natasha and Steve shake Pierre’s hand to seal the deal.</p><p>“My guard will escort you back the party” Pierre says.</p><p>“Thank you, but I think we are going to head home. We got what we came for, now I need to take this women home” Steve says smugly.</p><p>“I don’t blame you. Have a safe journey, I will be in touch with regards to delivery” Pierre says.</p><p>“Your pieces will be delivered here, you will have them all by the end of the month” Natasha tells Lombar.</p><p>“Once again, it was a pleasure doing business with you” Steve says.</p><p>Steve and Nat have everything the need to put Lombar away. They head towards to the elevator to go to Sam’s rooms.</p><p>“Well I call that a success” Natasha says to Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter Nine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve didn’t respond to Natasha. Instead he pushes he’s against the wall and kisses her passionately. It was completely out of character but after tonight he knew the feelings he had for her were real, he can only hope she feels the same way. Natasha doesn’t stop Steve, as her actions answer Steve question. They pull apart but neither of them say a word until they get in the elevator.</p><p>“Natasha tonight has made me realise that what we have between us is more than friends. I trust you with my life. Ever since coming out of the ice I thought that I would find another chance a happiness but then I met you” Steve begins to say but watched Natasha as she avoids eye contact with him.</p><p>“Oh god, i’m so stupid. You don’t feel the same way do you? I read this wrong. Forget I said anything” Steve says.</p><p>“Steve, its not that I don’t feel anything for you, I do. Its just that i’m not sure that I feel the same way. The job we have, love only makes things complicated. Its becomes a liability, people will use what we have against us. Im not sure i’m ready that” Natasha explains.</p><p>The elevator door opens and they head towards Sam’s room. The knock once and he answers immediately. He has packed away all of his equipment and is ready to head back to their hotel.</p><p>“So did you guys have fun tonight, its sure looks like you did on the…” Sam says and they wait towards the car but is interrupted.</p><p>“We can what we came for, that is all that matters” Steve says bluntly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>